


A Kind of Understanding

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Kind of Understanding

"Yes, Hikari-san?"

Hikari paused upon hearing Ken's reply. His polite expression seemed to encourage her, but Hikari only looked away. Ken was being courteous, as he would be to anyone, but it made her hesitate. She'd wanted to tell him that she understood his hesitations, understood his withdrawn nature. But Ken had been through so much, while she had it so much better, relatively... How arrogant, how oversimplistic it would be to claim she could relate at all.

Ken touched her shoulder, and Hikari looked from the ground back toward him and his kind smile. "It's alright, Hikari-san... I understand."


End file.
